Media player devices enable users to consume digital content in the form of media files (including streamed media) at the convenience of the users. With the proliferation of media files and Internet-based portals for uploading, downloading, and streaming media files, users may obtain not only professionally produced media files, but also media files that are produced by private individuals. In some instances, a user may desire to consume particular portions of a media file that are relevant to a specific subject. In other instances, a user may desire to view or listen to an abridged version of the media file without viewing or listening to the entire media file. In such instances, the user may be forced to hunt for pertinent sections of a media file using user interface control such as fast forward, skip, rewind, and replay. Accordingly, a user may spend a considerable amount of time and effort to find such pertinent sections, which may cause frustration and inconvenience for the user.